The Mirrored Village
by arethusa85
Summary: After the Doctor and Rose take a new step in their relationship, the Doctor takes her and Mickey to a tranquil uninhabited moon. Or at least that's what he planned. Choices We Made series. Rose/Tenth Doctor Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

Rose woke from blissful dreams to find herself alone, tangled in the burgundy sheets of the unfamiliar bed. If the Doctor were any other bloke she would be upset, but he rarely slept and it was no surprise he'd risen before her. She stretched and rubbed at her eyes, still irritated from all the tears shed in the wake of that broken mirror. They'd avoided the requisite seven years of bad luck if the night before was anything to go by. She looked up as the door opened and revealed the Doctor, carrying a tray with pancakes and mugs. Fully dressed, he looked alert if a little nervous and Rose wondered how long he'd been awake.

In fact, the Doctor had checked the communication circuits eight times, burning his hand twice, ransacked the library for telepathy books which his ship refused to provide and discovered they were out of jam which meant his plan to make toast was in limbo until they landed. He reluctantly determined they would have to make do with pancakes instead. The TARDIS approved of the new plan, supplying several bottles of syrup to the cause.

"How is it that we have enough syrup for a moderately sized army but no jam?" the Doctor grumbled.

Rose, it turned out, was equally in favor of the pancakes and her enthusiasm offset his lingering aggravation. He returned to the kitchen with the empty plates to find Mickey happily munching on a piece of toast. With jam. Strawberry, to be precise. Before Mickey could comment on the numerous plates and their probable connection to Rose, the Doctor had turned on his heel and exited the kitchen. Rose found him an hour later standing in front of a piece of machinery and sucking on several fingers.

"Let me see."

"M'fine," the Doctor mumbled, but he acquiesced to the firm tug on his wrist.

"Ouch. She really got you." She turned his hand over, examining the injured area.

"It sort of...accumulated."

"Thought you said she was pleased now."

"She is. With that."

"Ah." Rose sighed. "I talked to Mickey."

"Oh?"

"Told 'im you made me pancakes to make up for leavin'."

"That's a bit of an understatement, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know. But..."

She hesitated and he felt an unusual surge of panic in his gut. "You don't regret that we...um...do you?"

"No! No." She shook her head firmly and reached for his other hand. "Just, Mickey...oh, I don't know what to tell 'im. I've always said we weren't like that. He's not gonna believe me."

"I can certainly think of a way to convince him." He pulled her closer, ignoring the stinging pain in his hand, and lowered his voice. "Several, in fact."

She grinned, tongue peeking between her teeth. "Bet you can."

"Can what?" asked Mickey.

The Doctor jumped, separating himself from Rose. "Can...eat six bananas faster than a Slytheen." He clapped his hands together and then winced as his injured hand throbbed in response. "So...Mickey. Shall we see what you get on your second try?"

"Yeah, I guess." Mickey folded his arms across his chest. "Though beatin' a spaceship is gonna be tough."

"'Course it is. Whole wide universe. What could possibly beat a 51st century spaceship?"

Mickey frowned. "Hang on. You makin' fun of--?"

"Console room! Pronto!" the Doctor declared, briskly leading the way.

Rose called after him, "Doctor, your hand, maybe you should..."

"Nah, I'll be fine," he insisted. "Fast healer, me."

When they reached the console room, the Doctor immediately engaged in a flurry of activity around the central column. Rose and Mickey separated to find bits to hold on to, but the ship settled with only a slight shudder.

"That was a lot smoother than usual," Rose commented, letting go of the coral strut she'd grabbed.

"Really?" the Doctor asked, sounding entirely unsurprised.

"Yeah." Rose nodded.

"Lucky maneuver, right?" Mickey asked.

"Luck has nothing to do with it." The Doctor met Rose's gaze for a moment and then looked away to engage the hand-brake. "Bellaria," he announced. "Third moon of Alleroth." Grabbing his coat from the jump-seat, he shrugged it on as he pushed open the TARDIS door.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Rose exclaimed, eyes sparkling as they swept across the verdant hills and valleys.

Mickey folded his arms and scowled at the landscape. "Yeah, beautiful. I'll give you that. But not impressive. I mean...we could be on Earth."

"But we're not. Thought we could use a break of sorts." Immensely pleased with Rose's reaction, the Doctor rocked back on his heels before letting himself take in the view as well. "And it's a great place for...hang on...that's a village."

Nestled in one of the nearby valleys was a small collection of buildings with a single steeple towering over them. The Doctor squinted, cataloguing the layout of the town and noticing that everything was constructed from the same grey stone with roofs of terra cotta tile. Not materials obtainable in this or several bordering galaxies. It was quaint, picturesque and entirely _wrong_.

"Yeah, pretty ordinary looking if you ask me," Mickey observed. "Bit medieval, though."

"What's wrong?" Rose asked, noticing the Doctor's furrowed brow.

"Bellaria is uninhabited."

"You get the date wrong?"

"No...no, I don't think so."

"Trouble?"

"Well...the possibility of it at least." He started to reach for Rose's hand and then remembered his additional passenger. Oh, what had possessed him to let Mickey Smith tag along. Irritated, he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat and trudged down the hill, practically growling, "C'mon."


	2. Chapter 2

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

The village turned out to be even more ordinary on closer inspection. The residents were all rushing about their daily routines, oblivious to their peculiar placement on an uninhabited moon. The streets were lined with stalls covered in brightly colored awnings and signs boasting all sorts of desirable goods. Hawkers shouted praises of their wares and villagers haggled expressively for lower prices. In short, nothing that suggested they'd been transplanted at all.

"There's this village, yeah? But, no roads," Rose noted.

The Doctor grinned at her apt observation. "Right. Where's it all coming from?"

No answer was forthcoming and there was no immediate danger, so they strolled amiably through the market. Rose cheerfully investigated the wares laid out across every available surface. She flirted with merchants and gasped appreciatively at a display of diaphanous gowns. By luck, the Doctor found a handful of acceptable gold coins in his pocket and gave them to Rose to spend as she liked.

Mickey rolled his eyes and complained about the propensity of women to shop, until a display of clockwork mechanisms piqued his interest. Usually the Doctor would have been similarly intrigued, but his attention was entirely focused elsewhere.

He'd intended this trip for recuperation and so far it appeared that it might actually happen. He had to admit that was a bit unsettling. Especially as he continued to be distracted by a lingering tingle at the back of his mind. An itch he couldn't quite scratch. He buried his hands deep in his pockets, trailing after Rose and Mickey as they wandered among the stalls.

"Somethin' still botherin' you?" Rose asked finally, linking her arm through his as she munched on a pastry dusted with sugar.

"Yeah. Can't quite place it." He breathed out slowly, scanning the throngs of people. "These buildings and the clothing they're wearing...mid-fourteenth century? Not to mention galaxies away from the Earth. But that..." He pointed at the sugary treat she was enjoying. "...confection, fifty-first century. Invented by these monks obsessed with baking. Curious."

"Maybe s'just coincidence."

"Maybe."

As the shadows lengthened, the niggling sensation grew more insistent in the Doctor's mind and he ambled away from his companions to try and pinpoint the source. He was soon frustrated and made several exclamations the TARDIS refused to translate.

"Doctor?" Rose interrupted.

"Some kind of signal, but I can't quite..." He pointed his screwdriver at the sky and flicked through several frequencies. Shaking it, he tried pointing at a different angle.

"There's a wall," Mickey announced.

"Mickey, it's a village. There are lots of walls. And windows and doors and brightly painted shutters for that matter. Likelihood of lawn ornaments too. Gnomes, flamingos, windmills and the like. Well, if they had lawns that is."

"No, I mean, _a wall_," Mickey insisted.

"Doctor, we might be trapped," Rose added.

That got his attention and he turned to look in the direction of his two companions. "Oh." Where there had once been a clear view of the hills that surrounded the village, there was now a wall that towered over all the adjoining buildings. "That's...definitely a wall."

"Are we trapped?"

"Well...have to walk the circumference to know for certain, but it does appear we're in a bit of a jam." He squinted at the barrier and then switched his focus. "Speaking of which, where did you find that jam this morning, Mickey?"

"One of the cabinets."

"Which one?"

"Uh, farthest from the door."

"Really?" The Doctor tried to remember if he'd checked that one.

"_Doctor._"

"Right. Sorry." He began walking purposefully toward the wall, Rose and Mickey following behind him. "You'd need a colossal amount of energy to manage something like this. Matter appearing out of nowhere." He tilted his head to appraise the height and solidity of the structure. At least six meters and solid. He wrapped his fist against the rough surface. "Yep, definitely solid." He moved the screwdriver in a wide arc. "Faint energy signature and..." Leaning forward, he quickly swiped his tongue over the wall and pulled a face. "Bleh. Igneous rock. Granite. Just like the buildings."

"I coulda told you that," Mickey contended. "What? Took a class in geology."

The Doctor was choosing between several witty comebacks involving rocks when something sharp prodded his backside.

"You will step away from the wall," ordered a gruff voice.

"Why? Is it dangerous?" the Doctor asked, making no effort to move away.

"It's a wall."

"I gathered," the Doctor said wryly. "But it wasn't here before. In fact there were no barriers to speak of. We walked over these lovely hills and straight into your town."

"That wall's always been there. Protectin' the town. And you needta step back!" A more forceful jab emphasized his repeated order and the Doctor winced.

"Right," the Doctor muttered, facing his aggressor, who turned out to be a stocky man clothed in leather armor wielding a spear with a very pointy tip. "Protection from what exactly?"

"Everythin' out there," the man explained, expression grim.

"But you're a guard, am I right? Isn't that _your_ job?"

The man looked perplexed and then resolutely pointed the spear at the Doctor's chest. "I guard what's inside these walls."

The Doctor rocked back on his heels, distancing himself from the glinting weapon and calculating his chances at recovering with just one heart. Not very good, he determined. "I see. Well, where's the exit then? Just in case I'm claustrophobic, you understand."

"No one_ leaves_," the guard firmly insisted.

"What? But we just came from out there."

"And I'm tellin' you that's not possible. Look there's an inn. Sort it out there." The guard gestured at a building nearby and then brandished the spear for emphasis. "If I see you near this wall again, I won't be so nice."

The Doctor was on the verge of asking yet another question, when he felt a tug on his arm. Turning, he discovered a surprising distribution of supportiveness from his companions. Mickey had his arms folded and was glaring quite effectively at the guard, but Rose looked convinced he might do something stupid.

"Doctor, I think we'd better..."

"Right. Fine." He deflated, filing his questions away for later and muttering as they walked away from the wall, "An inn? How can there be an inn if no one ever comes here?"

The inn had the same external appearance as the other buildings except for a battered sign that creaked above the door. The lobby was equally dilapidated in appearance, a fine layer of dust covering every available surface. The Doctor headed straight for the front desk and impatiently hit the desk bell several times in quick succession. "Hello? Anyone here? Anyone?"

There was a shuffling noise from beyond the door behind the desk and after a moment an older woman appeared. She looked forlorn, her wispy grey hair gathered limply in a bun and her drab grey dress faded. She immediately brightened when she spotted them waiting in front of the desk. "Oh! Visitors."

"Yes, that's us. Visitors," the Doctor confirmed. "We've a bit of a problem with your wall. But it shouldn't be an issue for very long."

"Lovely," the woman declared brightly, opening a drawer and searching inside. "Haven't had new people around in...awhile. I have two rooms available. They should suit you well I think." She pulled out a large leather bound guestbook and placed it on the desk. "Just give me a moment and I'll have you situated." She turned to Rose. "And which of these men is your husband?"

"Um, neither."

The woman took a step back in shock. "Unmarried and traveling? How do you keep your virtue intact? One of these men must be your guardian."

"Oh, I'm the guardian of her virtue, all right," the Doctor declared, winking at his lovely companion.

Mickey frowned, whispering to Rose, "He's teasin' right?"

"Right," she agreed with an unsteady smile.

"Wonderful," the woman smiled, opening the guestbook and offering the Doctor a quill. "If you'll just sign here, sir."

"Oh, I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

"Why?"

"Not one of your guests appears to have ever signed out," he said, tapping the page.


	3. Chapter 3

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

Rose glanced down at the open guestbook and sure enough the column marked 'Departure' was empty.

"That can't be right, can it?" Mickey asked.

"Doctor, what does it mean?"

"I don't know." The Doctor leaned forward, directing his charismatic grin at the innkeeper. "Maybe you can tell me...what was your name again?"

"Didn't say," the innkeeper replied, her cheerful expression overtaken by a frown.

The Doctor did his best to charm her, but the innkeeper remained reticent to give any details concerning the state of her guestbook. As he complimented her unpretentious attire, she frowned and shut the book on top of his still pointing hand. The Doctor yelped in surprise and pain as the hand unfortunate enough to be pointing was the same that he'd injured while fussing with the communication circuit.

"And I wasn't even rude," the Doctor complained as the innkeeper firmly escorted them upstairs.

When the innkeeper finally scuttered out of sight, the Doctor insisted that his companions sleep and promised to wake them if the situation changed. Before Rose could protest, he dashed back down the stairs, hurrying away before his sudden compulsion to kiss her good night overpowered his restraint. "Focus, focus..." he reminded himself as he headed for the front door.

Mickey was perfectly happy to turn in, but Rose couldn't rest knowing that the Doctor was searching for clues on his own. She discovered a large bathtub in the bathroom at the end of the hall and proceeded to dislodge the dust from the market with scalding hot water. She enjoyed the soothing warmth as long as it lasted, limbs sore from wandering the market all day and the escapades of the night prior. She knew they'd soon find danger that required lots and lots of running. Returning to her room, she found the Doctor slouched in a threadbare armchair by the window, his gaze fixed on the darkening view.

"Thought you were investigatin'?"

"I was," he muttered. "Then I talked to Abigail and it turns out there's a curfew. All the doors and windows are deadlocked."

"Abigail?"

"Does the housework. I was checking the broom closet for a hidden relay when--"

"Pretty?"

"Bit messy really. Lots of brooms tossed together. Not surprised there's so much dust with the state of that closet. Can you imagine, they've got convection ovens but no vacuums?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "What about..."

"Root cellar? Checked. And the attic as well. We're sealed in." He released a sigh of frustration. "This village, it's a replica with some rather unnecessary technological enhancements."

"Nothin' to do until morning then?"

"Nope."

"Sure?" she asked, slowly crossing the room.

"Of course I'm sure. Everything's deadlocked and I can't resonate wood. Although, with a little application of brute force we might be able to..." He noticed rather suddenly the thin cotton chemise Rose had changed into and the percentage of skin it left uncovered. "That...that's not what you meant, is it?"

"No." She leaned forward and captured his lips with hers. He immediately responded, pressing back firmly until she pulled away with a short gasp. "Been wantin' to do that all day."

"Have you?" he squeaked as her hands framed his face, fingers rediscovering that spot just above his ears. "Did I mention yet how promising I find this new aspect of our travels?"

"Don't think you have."

"Well, it's...tremendously promising. Really. And..."

Rose silenced his babbling with another kiss and he unfolded his arms, grabbing her waist and pulling her forward until she straddled him. It was his turn to gasp as she settled against him and her tongue took advantage of his parted lips. A loud bang interrupted and they jumped apart, scrambling for a way to look innocent as they each noticed Mickey in the doorway.

"Mickey!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to knock first? Parents? Friends? Anyone? No?"

"Everythin's locked!"

"Yeah...um...the Doctor already said," Rose said, fixing her hair as nonchalantly as possible.

"Besides testing the door so vigorously, for which I applaud your efforts, really, any other reason you came by?"

"No, I just..." Mickey paused, squinting at the two of them. "Hang on. What're you doin' in Rose's room?"

"Making sure she doesn't wander off," the Doctor stated.

"But everythin's locked."

"Yes, well, she's _really_ quite amazing at wandering off," the Doctor grumbled. "And...what are your intentions, Mr. Mickey? Late hour to be stopping by."

"I could ask you the same thing," he pointed out.

"Nope. Guardian," the Doctor declared, grinning as he laced his hands behind his head and leaned back. "_I've_ been entrusted with her virtue. Let's me ask any questions I like. Blokes like you keep stopping by, well, I'll just have to stay."

"Rose can take care of herself."

"Never said she couldn't. Still, never hurts to take extra precautions."

"Why? We're locked in so everythin' else is locked out. And it's not like you're gettin' any."

Before the Doctor voiced the retort she was certain he had ready, Rose interrupted, "_The Doctor _was just leavin'."

The Doctor gaped at her. "What?"

"Doesn't look like he's leavin'."

Rose sighed. "You'll be right next door. If anythin' happens I'll scream. All right?"

The Doctor remained skeptical that Rose was actually sending him away. "What if it's a Muteaker and it steals your voice. You won't be able to talk let alone shout loud enough to be heard through that wall."

"I'll knock."

"It's a very _very_ sturdy wall, Rose. I think we should do a test run. Mickey, go stand in the other room and if you don't hear anything for..."

"_Doctor..._"

"Oh, all right." He scowled, rising from the chair. "But if a Muteaker gets in, don't tell me I didn't warn you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

They were having a picnic, basket and checkered blanket spread across a vibrant lawn. Laughing until without warning a swath of dark clouds engulfed the sun and sky. A storm. Thunder and lightening and then they were running and oh, they would never stop.

_Rose..._

She felt something brush against her cheek and wakefulness beckoned. She swatted at it, but the interruption persisted, shaking her shoulder with growing urgency.

"Rose..."

"S'not morning," she mumbled, burying her head in a pillow.

"No, it isn't," the Doctor agreed. "And I know I said I'd leave you alone, but the situation has changed and I need you to wake up now." When she remained immobile, he added, "Fast as you can, Rose."

"Why? What's...?" She bolted upright, rubbing her eyes.

"That signal. I figured it out." He was kneeling beside the bed, gaze sharply focused on her eyes, searching for something. "Where are you from?"

"What?"

"Just answer me, Rose," he demanded.

"London," she answered softly, alarmed by his terse words and pinched expression.

"How old are you?"

"Um...almost twenty, right?"

"Yes. How did your father die?"

"Hit and run."

"First thing I said to you?"

"Um...you were sorry my mum had died and that you were my guar..." she stopped short, confused. "That's...that's not what you said. You said, 'Run'. It's like..there's somethin' I need to do. Like...I..." Her thoughts were suddenly murky and they slipped away before she could grasp them. She barely felt the Doctor grabbing her shoulders.

"Rose Tyler you do not belong here. Neither does Mickey, but he's an idiot and easily influenced."

She wasn't looking at him anymore, eyes hazy and unfocused.

"Look at me." He took hold of her chin and forced her to face him, shouting, "Rose!"

The desperation in his voice brought her back to the present and she shook her head, trying to clear it. "What's...?"

"There are still remnants of...well...last night, in your head. They're protecting you. A bit."

"From...what?"

"Being influenced. Won't be enough though." He released a frustrated groan and ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, I should have noticed it right when we arrived! I felt something, just couldn't place it. It's a cerebral stimulus wavelength. Overwhelming existing memories and giving you brand new ones. No one signs out, because they never leave. One night and they think they've always been here."

She started to drift off again and her shoulders slumped in his grip.

"Rose! Focus on me. Just me. That's it." He grimaced and raised his hands from her shoulders, resting his fingers against her temple. "Hold still. This will probably hurt."

Suddenly she was sitting by herself on a swing in the park behind the Powell Estates. It was a glorious summer day with a slight breeze that wafted pleasantly across her skin.

_Odd place to have as your safe haven._

Startled, Rose twisted the swing toward the voice and found the Doctor standing a few meters away. He wasn't looking at her, instead studying the park with considerable interest. She tried to ask him what was happening, but no sound emerged.

_Sorry. Bit disconcerting, I know._

The Doctor looked apologetic and she realized his lips weren't moving even though she could hear him. He tapped a finger against his temple.

_We're in your head._

He strode closer and she noticed that the grass beneath his chucks was tinged scarlet. When she took the hand he offered, the gentle breeze turned into a battering wind and she shut her eyes against the gale.

The wind ceased as abruptly as it had begun and she opened her eyes. She was still in the park, but the grass had turned scarlet and everything was tinged with a strange burgundy light. She turned, trying to locate the Doctor, but the scenery was rapidly fading to nothing.

As the Doctor lifted his hands away, Rose gasped and fell forward. "Easy," he murmured, catching her before she could collapse. "All right?"

"Wha...what was that?"

"I gave you some barriers. You'll be safe. Well...mostly..." But he couldn't let her come with him. He had no idea what was behind this, but she'd certainly be overpowered.

"There was this field and..." She winced and pressed a hand against her forehead. "What about Mickey?"

"I can only protect one of you and keep my own barriers intact. I'm sorry." He brushed his thumb across her cheek. "And I can't let you fall asleep again. The barriers will weaken if you do."

"Will Mickey be all right?"

"'Course he will. Definitely. Um, soon as I reverse the signal."

Rose nodded, knowing he would do his best. She patted the bed, beckoning him to sit beside her. "How'd you figure it out?"

The Doctor stood and clambered onto the bed, stretching his long limbs and leaning against the headboard. "I'm very clever." He rubbed the back of his neck. "And...Mickey talks in his sleep."

"Oh." She rested her head against his chest and he slipped an arm around her, pulling her closer.

"And I thought he was just having a very very strange dream, but then it hit me." The Doctor snapped his fingers. "Felt the signal as soon as we arrived, but no concrete evidence because it works best when the brain is least active."

"Sleepin'?"

He nodded. "You wouldn't notice until it's too late. Well, unless you're me."

"You don't sleep."

"Not often," he amended.

"What're we gonna do?"

"You'd best follow Mickey. Keep him out of trouble. Try to blend in. I'll find the signal and neutralize it." Before Rose could protest, he added, "I'll be fine, Rose. Honest."


	5. Chapter 5

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

Rose remained curled in the Doctor's embrace, listening to him ramble until the morning lengthened and the locks on the doors and windows clicked open.

"Lovely. Let everyone have a full ten hours sleep. How polite of them," the Doctor commented, stretching and scooting to the edge of the bed.

Yawning, Rose followed, standing unsteadily beside him. He took her hand and together they descended the stairs to the lobby. When they reached the front door, he pulled her close. "Be careful. Watch Mickey. Don't take any unnecessary risks," he cautioned.

"Careful. No risks. Got it," Rose affirmed.

The Doctor was in no way convinced that Rose would take his instructions seriously. Out of all his companions, she had the most terrible history of wandering off. As he stepped away, he appraised her skeptically, eyebrow raised.

"I promise," she said with sincerity, standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "Go solve the mystery."

With one last stern glance at Rose, the only effect of which was a look of amusement from the recipient, the Doctor turned and left the inn. He stalked resolutely down the meandering streets, heading directly for the center of town. There he found a quaint little square with a pleasantly babbling fountain and a considerable number of vicious looking pigeons. Carefully keeping his distance from the flocking birds, he skirted the edge of the square and considered each of the buildings surrounding it. "Eeny, Meeny, Miney, Mo," he chanted, selecting the most imposing edifice and dashing up the stairs two at a time.

He entered a lobby decorated ostentatiously in marble with an imposing desk situated at the opposite end. Seated at the exact center of the desk was a small man with a very tidy appearance.

"Hello!" the Doctor greeted cheerfully.

"Can I help you?" the clerk asked, squinting at the lanky and disheveled man approaching his desk.

"Yes. Most definitely. Mayor. That's who I need to talk to. Wellll...unless he's a figurehead. Then I need to talk to whoever's behind him. Tailor, baker, candlestick maker?" The Doctor frowned, glancing up at the ceiling of painted cherubs and fluffy clouds. "Hang on. I think that's 'Mother Goose'." He shook his head to refocus. "To sum up, I'm just not satisfied with how things are being handled and I've got some recommendations."

"We've a suggestion box." The clerk indicated a small wooden box situated in a dark corner.

"I'm really not in the mood for a lot of red tape," the Doctor explained, rocking back on his heels. "Honestly, I just want to help. Might as well cut out all the middle men and go straight to the top. So, who's in charge?"

"Don't you have a job or somethin'?"

"Of course I do. Helping." The Doctor's patience waned and he rested his hands on the desk, looming over the smaller man. "What I plan on doing right now if you'll just point me in the direction of the appropriate office."

* * *

After the Doctor left, Rose wandered the rooms on the ground floor, searching for clues among the dusty furniture and knickknacks. By the time she reached the back of the building she'd given up on finding anything useful. There was a clanging sound to the left and she turned to find a door she'd not yet tried. Behind it she discovered a brightly lit kitchen where both modern and antique equipment were arranged as if they belonged together. A young woman, a natural blonde and pretty Rose noted, hummed softly as she bustled around the various appliances. Spotting Rose in the doorway, she stumbled backward, gasping, "Oh!"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you," Rose apologized, stepping inside the room.

"Oh, that's all right. Just didn't expect to see ya there. M'Abigail."

"Rose. Have you got any coffee?"

"'Course. Mugs are in the cabinet above the sink. Brew's on the stove." Abigail wiped her hands on her apron and turned back to the sizzling pans on the stove. "Breakfast'll be ready in a few."

"Smells wonderful."

"Just somethin' basic. Usually Miss. Hamilton handles this. Never been much good at cookin' myself."

"Me either." Rose smiled, sipping her coffee and enjoying the opportunity to gab with another female her age. The TARDIS was a willing listener, but there were only so many responses a spaceship could give, even a living one. "Usually the Doctor does, or we've got...well, help."

"I met him last night, your guardian. Very pleasant man. Handsome, too."

"Mmmm." Rose hid her pursed lips behind the mug. The Doctor had definitely been flirting then, whether he realized it or not. "Broom closet, was it?"

"Don't know what he was searchin' for in there. Just cleanin' supplies." Abigail shook her head as she retrieved bacon from the chiller. "Wouldn'ta minded gettin' trapped in there with him. Bet he's real capable."

Rose coughed as she swallowed a larger gulp of coffee than she'd intended.

"You all right, miss?"

"Yeah. M'fine." Rose cleared her throat and hoped she wasn't blushing. "Just went down wrong."

Before Abigail could make any assumptions, Mickey stumbled into the kitchen. "Mornin', babe."

No sooner has Rose turned to greet him in return, then Mickey had his hands on her waist and was kissing her firmly. Surprised, it took Rose a moment to respond, pushing against his chest until he was forced to break the kiss.

"Mickey! What..?"

"Can't say good mornin' to my best girl?" Mickey asked, frowning.

"Uh, sure. 'Course you can," Rose murmured, scrambling to discern where this new affection was coming from.

"Don't worry. I wouldn'ta if he was 'round. But he's not."

"Wha...who?" Rose asked, still reeling.

"The Doctor," Mickey stated with disgust. "Always askin' 'bout my intentions. An' he's always takin' you to far-off places. Travelin'." He reached behind her to retrieve a mug from the cabinet. "Good thing that'll stop when we're married."

Rose almost choked again. "Wait. Hold on. Married?"

"Oh, how lovely!" Abigail chirped. "Congratulations."


	6. Chapter 6

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

Rose simply stared. Apparently whoever controlled this place was determined to make her life as difficult as possible. The Doctor would not be pleased. Furious, likely. Oncoming Storm, almost guaranteed. Jealousy was a trait he had in spades, even though he might never admit it. She remembered all too well the spats her pretty boys incurred. Especially in his previous body. If she was lucky, the Doctor would fix everything all on his own and he'd never find out about this. She sighed. That was about as likely as him actually landing the TARDIS where he intended.

In the time it took Rose to consider a plan of action, Mickey had finished breakfast. "Well, better be off." He kissed the top of her head and walked to a door at the back of the kitchen. "Work's gotta get done."

Grabbing a scone from the table, Rose ran after him. "Wait!" She caught up and linked her arm through his. "I'm comin' with."

"Really? You've never be interested before."

"Yeah, well, if we're gettin' hitched, think I should know more 'bout what you do." Rose aimed her best pleading glance at him, ducking her head just long enough that he'd notice. "Unless...I'll be a nuisance."

"Nah. Never." He smiled and opened the door. "C'mon then. S'bit of a hike. Other side of town."

Munching on the warm breakfast treat, Rose let Mickey lead the way through the village, taking them down the same main street they'd wandered the previous day. As they walked, she noticed that the village looked exactly the same as the previous day. Exactly. The streets were crowded with brightly colored stalls and wares, residents scurrying among them.

"S'it always market day?" she wondered aloud.

Mickey's brow creased with incredulity. "'Course not. Just once a week. You know that."

"Right. Yeah," Rose confirmed, nodding emphatically to cover her slip up. "Just a bit tired is all. Shoulda had more of that coffee."

Mickey accepted her excuse without question and led her across the street to a building that looked no different than the rest. But beyond the door was a narrow hallway covered in pipes of varying sizes and mechanical apparatus for which Rose couldn't possibly guess the purpose. The web of pipes meandered upwards, extending all the way to the top of the building. Rose tilted her head back, looking for clues as to where the pipes led.

"Here we are then," Mickey announced, checking a dial. "Got some maintenance work."

Rose debated which questions might sound suspicious as she watched him flip switches and take readings. Finally, she asked, "What's all this for?"

He shrugged. "Don't really know. Just suppose to keep it runnin'."

There was a faint humming sound that permeated the space and Rose suspected that the answer involved whatever was making that noise. She noticed a door hidden behind some of the pipes further down the hallway. "Can I look around?"

"Sure. Don't wander too far."

Of course, that was entirely what Rose planned on doing. Behind the door she found a stairwell and she descended several flights of stairs, the noise increasing in volume as she went. At the bottom there was another door, but when she tugged on this handle it wouldn't budge. It wasn't the first time she found herself wishing she had her own sonic screwdriver if only to open doors.

Suddenly a loud click echoed through the stairwell and the door opened just a crack. Rose bolted back up one flight of stairs and cautiously peered down through the railing slats at the open door. When nothing appeared, she crept back down and carefully pushed the door forward to see what lay beyond. She was relieved to find it was simply another empty hallway filled with pipes.

But it led to a maze of other hallways, intersecting and merging until Rose could no longer clearly determine where she'd started from. She consoled herself that at least the louder humming meant she was headed in the appropriate direction for solving this mystery. She turned yet another corner and collided with a tall burly man in a blue uniform. Traveling with the Doctor had substantially improved her reflexes and she darted away before the man could do anything more than grunt in surprise.

But there was another uniformed man waiting in the connecting hallway.

Cornered, Rose retreated until she could feel the pipes brushing against her back. There was nowhere to run and she desperately looked around for a plausible distraction. "Did you...um...know that light is red? 'Cause it might be a problem."

The men didn't even glance in the direction she was pointing, instead they continued their confident approach, guns at the ready.

* * *

"Really. This is an unnecessary show of force," the Doctor complained as two hefty guards escorted him outside the municipal building. "I'm just here to help!" But his protests fell on deaf ears and they tossed him out to the cobblestone road. Sighing, he picked himself up and straightened his jacket, muttering, "Back entrance it is."

He stalked down the neighboring alleyway and soniced a maintenance door open with a flourish. Behind it was a hall lined in the same marble that he'd seen in the building entrance. As he started to explore, he noticed that his footsteps were echoing abnormally loud. Frowning, he hopped a few times experimentally and then crouched down, tracing the edge of a floor tile with his screwdriver. He tugged on the edge of the tile, lifting it free to reveal a dimly lit passageway beneath.

"Aha!"

The opening was just wide enough for the Doctor to shimmy through, but there was a loud bang as he ungracefully landed on the metal floor beneath. However the pain of his landing was entirely forgotten as he looked over the hallway filled with metal pipes.

"Oh...this is very _very_ interesting." He stood up and waved his screwdriver over the pipes. "Definitely not for indoor plumbing," he ascertained. "Someone has gone to great pains to hide what's flowing through these." Including using a dense metal that kept his screwdriver from being able to take any readings.

The Doctor returned his attention to finding the source of the telepathic signal, holding his screwdriver out in front as he tracked it through a veritable labyrinth of hallways. He was certain he'd only a few more meters when he heard a commotion in the adjoining hallway. Ducking into a small gap in the system of pipes, the Doctor held his breath as three uniformed men trudged past, pulling a small cart laden with the TARDIS. Once they were out of sight, he emerged and hurried to the end of the hallway where a large door waited. He reached for the handle, but before he could even touch it the door opened all by itself. "Telepathic locks. Very clever," the Doctor murmured.

He strode through the door and grinned. "Hello," he greeted the swath of computers. "I bet you hold all the answers." He quickly scanned the displays, absorbing information. Suddenly, voices interrupted and the Doctor spun around.

Three aliens stood opposite, their heads tilted as they studied the Time Lord with intense focus. They were vaguely humanoid but with wide mouths and large expressive eyes. They all wore flowing robes that concealed most of their bodies, but their visible skin was a pale violet.

"You evaded our reach last night."  
"Unexpected."  
"Impressive."

"Well...I'm a very light sleeper," the Doctor explained. "You're living off the thoughts of the people in the village. Absorbing them. Every single one as they sleep. It ends now."

"They are happy."  
"Never complain."  
"You should understand our need, Doctor."

"They stop by for the view. You lure them in and trap them. Not much of a choice, is there? And...why build all this? The village. Why not just...let them think that's where they were? You've certainly the technology for that." The Doctor frowned and paused with his hand half tangled in his hair. "Hang on. I didn't tell you my name."

"We found the thoughts weren't as strong."  
"And we only want the strongest thoughts."  
"You came alone?"

"Yeah." He slowly lowered his hand, forcing himself to remain calm. "That's right. Just me. Passing through."

"Then it's just a coincidence."  
"You're not the only one who escaped our reach last night."  
"She's quite stubborn."

The Doctor felt his hearts thunder unsteadily, fear and anger coursing through his veins. "What have you done?"

"Tremendous defenses for a human."  
"Very interesting."  
"She had the most unique thoughts."

The three aliens took a step aside to reveal the prone body of Rose, limply resting against the floor, golden hair spread like a halo.

The Doctor couldn't tell if she was breathing. "Had? _Had?!_" he shouted, hands clenched into fists. "What've you done to her?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

The aliens ignored the Doctor's question and separated to encircle him.

"But your thoughts are more desirable."  
"So many are unique."  
"Last of your kind, Doctor. Like us."

He could feel them, skirting the edge of his mind, mimicking their physical motions. "You don't know what you're asking for," he warned. "I'm not like those you've encountered before. And you've hurt Rose..." He gritted his teeth. "Honestly, that's likely to be the last thing you'll ever do."

The Doctor was bluffing. He knew his defenses were the thinnest they'd been in years and he suspected they'd already realized. The signal that permeated the town had eroded the edges so slowly he hadn't even noticed. Then he'd given up more than he should have to protect Rose, all for naught it seemed. But he was still surprised by the ease with which they glided past his defenses.

Immediately they focused their energy on drawing out his thoughts, siphoning them away to consume at a later date. They were glutting themselves on the energy from stolen thoughts and his were a treat to be savored. The Doctor struggled to resist their intrusion, throwing up walls only to have them crumble seconds later. Each life was a layer and his current one was rapidly rewinding. Clockwork droids and stolen kisses. Werewolves and royalty. Snow that wasn't really snow. A hand to hold. The Bad Wolf.

The Doctor gasped and crumpled to the floor. The triumvirate seemed equally overpowered by that memory, faltering in their invasion for a moment before continuing on with renewed vigor.

"Nowhere to hide, dear Doctor."  
"Your thoughts are ours."  
"But so many of them are dark..."

Think happy thoughts. The armor of a battered leather jacket. Oh. He might not be able to stop their advance, but he could lead them along a certain path. Dancing. So glad I met you. Icebergs and a sinking ship doomed from the start. Disaster after disaster. And then the nightmare that always lurked in the back of his mind. Everything burned.

For once the dark recesses of his mind were his salvation. These aliens devoured thoughts, but they were picky eaters. In the midst of the devastation they screeched and tried to withdraw, but it was too late. His thoughts were returned in a rush as one by one the aliens succumbed and slumped to the floor.

Gasping, the Doctor ignored his fallen enemies, immediately turning to Rose. All of his fury dissolved into panic as he noted the waxen sheen of her skin and the terrifying lack of motion. Stumbling across the room, he fell to his knees beside her. Desperately, he sought her wrist, brushing a finger across it to find her pulse steady. He held his breath as he tentatively raised his hands, resting fingertips against her temple.

He was terrified by the emptiness that greeted him. But then he felt her, the faintest of flickers deep within. Suddenly, he could breathe again. She wasn't gone, just misplaced. Her natural tenacity had been just enough to resist the mental invasion to which she should have succumbed.

Rose would come back to herself._ She had to._

He would give her a small nudge, but the rest would depend on his ability to reverse the system that had absorbed all those thoughts. He reached out, sparing every bit he could to cocoon the small resilient piece of her that remained. Gold, now wrapped in a flimsy covering of red. He withdrew from her mind and brushed aside the sweat gathering on his brow.

"Rose," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "Come back to me."

It took all of his control to leave her, but he needed to start that reversal or else she really would be lost to him. He was still unsteady as he crossed the room and leaned heavily upon the machinery when he reached it. With trembling hands he put on his glasses, eyes flicking rapidly over the displays, reading the data and determining the appropriate reversal. He flipped switches and turned dials, moving as fast as his remaining strength would allow. Even when he knew it was working, he sought distraction in the fluctuating graphs and numbers. Anything to keep himself from checking on Rose.

The first thing that beckoned her to wake was the cold that seemed to have invaded every part of her body. She shivered. Her head was aching and felt as if it had been stuffed with cotton wool that was just beginning to lift away. Rose opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar room, filled with pipes and mechanical equipment. She was lying on the floor but had no idea how she ended up there. Or why she'd been unconscious. She turned her head and located the Doctor, standing at the other end of the room. Her throat was parched, her voice hoarse as she called his name.

"Doctor..."

He didn't respond, attention focused on the monitors spread across the wall. Rose stood on shaky legs and approached him. She was halfway across the room before she noticed the three crumpled bodies on the floor. For a brief moment she recalled a hazy memory of a struggle she couldn't win. Then it was gone.

"Doctor, wha' happened?"

Hearing her at last, he turned around and closed the distance between them, grabbing her shoulders. Instantly, she found herself crushed against his chest, toes just touching the ground as he desperately clung to her.

"Oh, Rose." His voice was strained with anguish. "I thought..."

"I'm here," she whispered, clutching him just as tightly in return. "It's all right."

He didn't say anything, instead loosening his grip just enough to kiss her. Unlike the night previous, now he demanded her acquiescence, conducting a fierce exploration with each swipe of his tongue, verifying that she really was alive. Soon they were both gasping for air and they paused with foreheads touching, breath mingling between. He studied her eyes for a long moment, brushing a thumb across her cheek before returning to kiss her gently.

Rose was unsure what had happened to rattle him so deeply, but was more than willing to give him whatever reassurance he needed. As they kissed, she let him guide her backwards until her legs brushed against something solid. His hands drifted down from her shoulders, lightly skimming her back before helping to lift her onto the metal counter. She eagerly welcomed him closer, burying her hands in his hair and wrapping her legs about his waist, pulling his hips flush against her.

"Oi! What d'ya think you're doin' with my girl?"

The Doctor winced, but made no attempt to disentangle from Rose, instead pursuing one last lingering kiss. "I'm a bit busy, Mickey. And I'm sure you've a very good idea what happens next."

"Doctor!" Rose hissed, freeing one hand to swat his chest.

"Ow!" he squeaked, reluctantly moving back just far enough that he could turn his head to regard their interruption. "Sorry. That was, well, rude. We can explain, but whatever conclusion you've come to is probably correct."

Mickey folded his arms and fixed the Doctor with his fiercest glare. "Me and Rose. We're engaged."

There were few things in the universe that could render the Doctor speechless. Mickey's announcement left him incapable of doing anything more than staring slack jawed at the triumphant younger man. "What?" he finally sputtered. "What!?"

"Oh drat," Rose muttered.

"Always knew somethin' was goin' on with you two. Behind my back," Mickey declared, pointing a demanding finger at them. "Well, it stops now."

The Doctor staggered backwards, flailing in disbelief. "I told you to keep an eye on him. Not..._engaged!_"

"We are _not_ engaged," Rose replied firmly, hopping off the counter.

"'Course we are," Mickey scoffed. "I got down on one knee and everythin'. Nice and proper."

"How...how could you? _Rose!_" The Doctor felt more than a little faint as he urgently sucked air into his lungs. "You said you weren't with him anymore. You were very firm about it before we..."

"M'not!" Rose insisted. "Oh, of all the...look! Haven't even got a ring. See?" She waved her hand so close to the Doctor's face that he was forced to cross his eyes in order to confirm her vacant finger.

Instead of accepting the evidence, he turned back to his rival. "Mickey Smith, I always said you were an idiot, but proposing without a ring?" He frowned, whipping his head back to Rose. "Hang on. No ring and you still said yes?"

"I didn't say yes. He didn't propose."

The Doctor's fretting continued unabated as he pulled at his hair with both hands. "He can't...can't possibly be better than me. I mean, I'll admit to being a little out of practice but you, Rose Tyler, certainly gave the appearance of being quite satisfied."

Rose found herself unable to resist blushing furiously at the memory of the previous night.

Her reaction did not appease the Doctor's panic. "He's not. _He's not!_ Is he?"

"Oh, you bloody stupid Time Lord!" Rose huffed. "It's that...mind thing. S'what it changed in his head."

"What're you goin' on about?" Mickey demanded. "Nothin' wrong with my head. Two of you are what's wrong."

"Mind thing? Mind...oh. _Ohhhhh._" The Doctor swallowed hard as it all started to make sense. "You're not...you didn't...?"

"_No!_"

"Ah." The Doctor slipped his hands into his pockets and hunched his shoulders, warily watching the furious girl in front of him. He deserved at least one slap, maybe two. Possibly even three. Rose looked fully prepared to deliver. "Well, good news is he's not going to remember any of this."

"Bad news?"

"You will," he responded without thinking and then quickly retreated, hands raised in defense. "Sorry. That was...rude. Again. It's going to take at least eight hours for a full reversal."


	8. Chapter 8

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

"But he'll be fine?" Rose pressed.

The Doctor took a deep breath and ruffled his hair. "Should be, yeah."

Mickey, who had had just about enough of being excluded, advanced on the older man with his fist raised. "I dunno what's goin' on, but you'd better step away from m'girl, mate."

"Mickey! Stop it." Rose darted forward, grabbing Mickey's arm to still his fury. "Listen, I shoulda told you months back, but I'm with the Doctor now. I'm sorry."

Mickey shook his head. "Rose. Y'don't hafta apologize. I understand."

"You do?" she asked, loosening her grip on his arm.

"He seduced you."

"What?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Oh, trust me, I had _very_ little to do with the--" But his excuse was cut short by Mickey's fist as it connected with his jaw. Before he could even consider a retaliation, he blacked out and plummeted to the floor.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled, running to kneel beside him. She wondered if there was a Time Lord equivalent of smelling salts and if so she really needed to keep some on hand. "He's out cold."

"He had it comin'," Mickey insisted, taking hold of Rose's arm. "C'mon Rose. Let's go."

"No! M'not leaving him." She shook her arm free of Mickey's grip. "Mickey, m'sorry for leadin' you on. Really I am. But the Doctor an' me, well we're together an' I lo--"

"Mickey Smith, of all the cheap tricks!" the Doctor interrupted, raising himself up on his forearms as he rubbed his chin. "That was tremendously rude! No warning at all."

"Happens a lot I bet. An' there's more where that came from," Mickey bragged. "But I doubt you'd survive it."

"Stop it! Neither of you are fightin'."

"Oh, good," mumbled the Doctor, collapsing to the ground again. "I've never been a good shot at twenty paces."

"So this is it then." Mickey folded his arms across his chest. "You're pickin' him over me?"

"Yeah," Rose said softly. She felt the Doctor's hand surround one of hers, squeezing gently.

Mickey stared at her in silence, conflicting emotions raging to the surface. Love, certainly, but it was quickly engulfed by mistrust and anger. With clenched fists, Mickey turned on his heel and stalked out of the room.

Rose grimaced. "Can't wait to go through that all over again." She sighed as the Doctor's hand strayed to caress the soft skin of her forearm.

"Do you think he'll punch me next time?"

"Nah. He's too terrified of your alien prowess." The Doctor's eyes were shut, but Rose noticed the smugness lurking at the edge of his grin. She leaned forward to brush his fringe aside. "Doctor, what happened?"

He opened one eye to glare at her. "Your fiancée punched me."

"He's not my..." She sighed. "I meant before. With_ them_." She inclined her head toward the motionless bodies.

"Nothin'. I stopped them, that's all. I'm fine." To prove his assertion, the Doctor tried sitting up again with relative success even if the dizziness remained. "Tip-top shape."

"Right," Rose said, sounding entirely unconvinced. "Let's get you back to the TARDIS, yeah?"

They leaned on each other as the Doctor led the way through the hallways of pipes. He could feel his ship closeby and soon they entered a hangar bay filled with ships of all shapes and sizes.

"Never seen so many ships before." Rose tilted her head back, surveying all of the alien craft.

"I'll have to take you to the spaceport of Adrialn sometime. Ah! There she is." He ran a hand fondly over the cracked blue paint of his ship. "Not a scratch."

Rose reached past him to open the door and they entered together.

Looking at the controls of the console, the Doctor mumbled, "I should check..."

"Later," Rose said, taking his hand and pulling him into the halls of the ship.

"It's just a headache," the Doctor insisted for the umpteenth time as she herded him inside his bedroom.

"Mmmhmm," she replied, unbuttoning his jacket and helping him discard it.

"I'm perfectly fine and capable and..." The back of his legs hit the bed and he sat down at the edge.

"Think you'll need to prove just how capable." She loosened his tie and lifted it out from under the collar of his shirt. "Eight hours, right?"

"Yeah," he agreed, resting his hands upon her waist and encouraging her closer.

But she held back, fingering the fabric of his tie. "You thought I'd leave you for Mickey," she said quietly.

"I..." He swallowed, turning his head away. The view from the balcony was a golden sunset. He hoped it wasn't a prediction from his ship. "Yes."

"I wouldn't," she stated firmly, touching his chin and bringing his gaze back to her. "Now, relax."

The Doctor blinked. "What?"

She released his tie and stepped forward, legs brushing against his thighs as she leaned in to kiss him. Her tongue darted across his lower lip and he opened for her, deepening the kiss and pulling her closer still. He felt her fingers brush across his chest, pausing before she began to unbutton his shirt.

"Thought I'd give you a challenge," he teased as she encountered the henley beneath.

"Had this all planned then?"

He sighed. "Not all of it. Rose..." Catching one of her hands, he kissed her palm, murmuring against her skin, "I'm sorry."

"Forgiven," she stated quickly, retrieving her hand to tug his shirt loose. "Now, are you gonna help me or do I hafta do all the work myself?"

"Oh, I'd love to help, _really_." He leaned back, tilting his head to watch her with dark eyes. "But you're doing such a brilliant job already. Wouldn't want to...interfere."


	9. Chapter 9

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.  
**Author's Notes:** This part has been edited for content. You can view the unedited and adult rated version on my livejournal. Check my profile for the link!

* * *

But he was quite willing to help her discard his shirt and henley in quick succession. His tie followed soon after, tossed to some distant part of the room. He began estimating the trajectory to assist later retrieval, but halted when he felt the warmth of her hands just above the waistband of his trousers.

"Now, this...this will not do," he managed. "You've got me at quite a disadvantage clothing wise."

"Care to even the score?" Rose challenged, unbuckling his belt and sliding it free of the loops deliberately slow.

He sucked in a deep breath at the sensation and caught her hands before she could succeed at further distractions. "Oh, I think I can do better than that," he declared, drawing her up against him as he stood.

He leaned in to kiss her, tilting her chin up for the optimum angle before gaining entry. They parted just long enough for him to whisk her shirt over her head. He moved one hand to the center of her back, pressing her closer, the lace of her bra teasing his bare chest. His other hand slipped between their bodies, deftly unbuttoning her jeans. He guided the denim over her hips as far as he could reach, kissing the length of her neck as he moved to kneel before her.

His head was at the perfect height for her to reach and she eagerly enmeshed her fingers in the soft strands of his hair. She rubbed just above his ears and he shuddered, resting his forehead against her, breath whispering over her skin. He hurried to assist in the removal of her shoes and tug her jeans the rest of the way.

He looked up at her, grinning at his success as he caressed the back of her bare legs. "Now, I've the advantage, don't you think?"

"Not for long," Rose contended, stepping out of his reach.

"What? Why?"

Rose bit her lip to keep from laughing at the disgruntled look on his face. "You'll see. Hafta catch me first."

Immediately, the Doctor's expression changed, eyes darkening as his focus sharpened. He stood slowly and ran after her as she dashed to the other side of the bed. Rose dodged him effectively for only a minute or so before he tackled her, pressing her into the burgundy sheets. "Got you," he whispered.

"Yeah," she agreed, breathlessly, drawing him down for a kiss. She skimmed a hand along the back of his neck and he groaned. She broke the kiss in surprise. "Thought you needed to be in m'head."

"Not on this moon," he mumbled, pressing kisses against her jaw.

"Why's that?"

"It has this field, sort of levels telepathic boundaries and..." His explanation was lost in a gasp.

"And what?" she encouraged, watching him demurely as her touch proved the opposite.

He swallowed hard. "...uh...facilitates connections. More responsive to other...stimuli."

"That so?"

The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. "Your move, Rose Tyl--"

She silenced him with a fervent kiss, leaving him too befuddled to respond as she turned her attention elsewhere. She marveled at the privilege to see him so unguarded, to be able to lavish attention on him that didn't involve saving the universe. She was almost grateful for all the champagne and courtesans. Without them, she might never have had this chance. Although, she doubted the TARDIS would have let them remain separated forever. The Doctor groaned, the sound reverberating through his chest, and Rose shifted her thoughts back to the present.

"Rose..." he whispered, voice husky. He reached for her shoulders and, despite the slight tremble in his hands, succeeded in pulling her closer. Kissing her softly, he skillfully rolled them, pinning her beneath his body.

"Doctor, what...?"

"Promised, didn't I?" he reminded, flashing her a wicked grin.

"Thought you were ill," she teased.

"Not anymore." He kissed her again. "Full recovery. Lucky I have a very ivery/i capable nurse." He punctuated each word with a kiss along the edge of her neck and she shivered in response. "You see, Rose," he began, "this moon isn't just any moon. It's a space station." He paused, frowning. "No. Hang on. That's iStar Wars/i." Shaking his head, he continued, "iThis/i moon, it acts as a natural buffer for telepaths. As you've discovered, it bypasses the need for me to connect with your mind for certain...pleasurable activities."

Rose raised her head to watch him, feeling a heady flash of desire as he looked down at her with impossibly dark eyes.

"Now, I wouldn't normally advise indulging two days in a row. As much as I'd like to." He took a deep breath and glanced up to meet her eyes. "And trust me, I would. But your little mind, lovely as it is, needs time to recover. It could be dangerous for you, Rose, if we do this too often."

She was having a hard time focusing on his words, but registered that that was definitely a problem as she was certain they could never do this enough. She was about to tell him so when he proved how very adept he was at distraction. All she managed was a breathy exhalation.

"Good?" he teased. "This moon helps ease any mind strain as well. It should have helped with your head. I mean, you would've been fine anyway. It's just...I was worried. And with your latest jeopardy friendly escapade the extra boost is absolutely necessary."

Rose would have liked to find out exactly what had happened to make her faint, but...later. Much much later.

"Also why they built the town here to harvest thoughts. Few clever adjustments and voila! The moon becomes a big telepathic receptor. Only thing is, they could only absorb happy thoughts. So when they ran into me...well..." He paused for a moment brow crinkling with unpleasant thoughts. "When we landed I lowered some of the TARDIS's environmental shields. She finds it as pleasant as I do. Also why it's still effecting us inside. Are you paying attention, Rose?"

Tangling her fingers in his tousled hair, Rose brought him close for a heady kiss. It really was ridiculous how easily she could intoxicate him, Time Lord that he was. Rose noticed as well, quirking an eyebrow as she asked, "What was that about us not doing this often?"


	10. Epilogue

**Character/Pairing:** Ten/Rose  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** The BBC owns all, I am merely borrowing.  
**Spoilers:** Through _Girl in the Fireplace_.

* * *

"Mickey! Hello," the Doctor greeted cheerfully as he cued up the preflight program.

"Hey." Mickey scratched the back of his head and looked around the console room in befuddlement. "Did something happen in the market? 'Cause I just sorta woke up and you and Rose were gone. And I've got this feelin' that I should be upset about somethin', but I can't remember what it was."

"Nah. Nothing the matter. Nothing at all. Everything's...normal. You must of been daydreaming." The Doctor sniffed and turned the perambulator wheel. "Can you hold that button down?"

"Which one?"

"The hemispheric stabilizer."

"The what?"

"The hemispheric stabilizer. Over there." The Doctor pointed at the opposite side of the console.

Mickey squinted. There were an awful lot of buttons. "Green?" he guessed.

"No. The purple one," the Doctor responded impatiently.

"Left or right?"

"Honestly, Mickey. Do you ever pay attention? Left," the Doctor clarified. "No, wait. Right. Definitely right."

"Why'd you go back to the ship without me?" Mickey asked, holding down the button.

"Had to do some emergency recalibrating." The Doctor perked up as his other companion ambled into the console room. "Rose, there you are. Lovely."

Rose yawned, collapsing into the captain's chair. "Where we off to?"

"Thought we'd pop into the vortex for a few hours, I've some repairs, then, well, wherever you like." Flipping one last switch, the Doctor plopped down in the chair beside Rose.

"Really?" Rose asked, sitting up straighter. "Thought you weren't going to let me pick coordinates after the last time."

"Wellll...you can't possibly pick as troublesome a place again."

"Wha' happened?" asked Mickey.

"His hair got a bit singed. You shoulda seen him moaning."

"It was horrific," the Doctor muttered, grimacing at the memory. "And entirely your fault. You provoked that woman."

Rose rolled her eyes. "How was I suppose to know she could breathe fire?"

"I told you when we landed. No one _ever_ listens to me."

"I listen sometimes," Rose insisted, giving the Time Lord a heated look.

"Yes...quite," the Doctor mumbled, clearing his throat.

"Hang on. You actually met a woman who breathed fire?"

"Yes and no we're not going back there." The Doctor leaned back in the chair, gazing up at the ceiling. "Although, you should've seen it..."


End file.
